The One That Wouldn't Get Away
by FaithLavinia
Summary: Voldemort couldn't kill her, but he couldn't let her live either, so she decided to make his life a mockery. A story of what happens when Voldemort let his childhood sweetheart follow him on his travels.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort sat in his 'throne' with his head in his hands, praying that the anti-apparation wards and the heavily charmed door would keep _her_ out. He really didn't understand why he kept her around anymore. She wasn't useful, and she certainly wasn't important in the grand scheme of things. He supposed it had to be that she was the only person that wasn't afraid of him, hell she was the only one that still called him Tom. Apart from Dumbledore, but he would be dead soon. Voldemort felt a prod at the charms on the door and shuddered, she was trying to get in.

HPHPHP

Bridget McKenzie stood out in the hall way of Voldemort's lair, right outside his 'throne room' (if you could call it that), scratching her head with her wand trying to figure out how to get past the charms he had put up. She really didn't know why he kept her around anymore. She knew he wasn't capable of love anymore, even if she had enough love for both of them, she hated what he had become now and couldn't stand being around him. But yet she couldn't leave, she guessed that it was her hope that the old Tom was in there somewhere. So that was why she had dedicated her time to severely pissing him off, and, due to the fact that he couldn't seem to hurt her, she got away with it.

Bridget suddenly found inspiration and aimed her wand at the door, she fired a spell and it told her exactly what charms dear old Tommy had put on the door, she began working on the counter-charms immediately.

HPHPHP

Voldemort looked up as the door swung inwards and there stood Bridget with a proud smirk on her face. Voldemort sighed as he wished he hadn't ever figured out that spell for eternal beauty, it made that smirk look so much more menacing.

"Bridg, cant you please just leave me be for one day." He pleaded hoping the use of her old pet name would cause her to be more lenient on him.

"Oh Tommy," she cried rushing over to him and throwing her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap, "you haven't called me that in years."

As much as she hated what he had become she couldn't resist the urge to take the opportunity, to make things even better, Peter Pettigrew chose that moment to come in embarrassing the Dark Lord completely.

"Oh my Lord, I didn't realise, I'm so sorry I'll be back later." He stammered out before turning to leave, but Bridget got there first,

"Oh no Wormy, you weren't interrupting a thing come in I'm sure Voldy would love to here your report now."

Bridget chanced a glance at Tom and thought to herself that if his deformed body would allow it, he would be bright red.

Voldemort winced at the use of nicknames, at least she wasn't using his filthy muggle name. She had only done that once in front of his death eaters, and that had been the one time he had punished her. Peter quickly stumbled through his report, usually Bridget would listen to the reports, so that she had heaps of information to tell Dumbledore if she ever got out. But today she had to concentrate on sitting in Tom's lap, she really didn't like it there, but she had to keep up her performance. As she was sitting there she began to think about what next she could do to Tom.

"Is that all Wormtail?"

She heard Tom's voice from all around her, even though he was under her. She really wished she knew how he did that, but it had escaped her yet again. She watched Peter nod slowly.

"That is good news indeed, very good news." He began to laugh and very slowly Bridget slipped of his lap and opted to stand beside him, she was disturbed by this laugh, it scared her.

"Wormtail, bring them here immediately. The Malfoy boy may have saved his father's life."

Peter hurried from the room to do Tom's bidding, Bridget stared at her former lover. What had caused him to be so happy, obviously nothing good and who had he sent Peter to get. He turned to her.

"It seems Bridget, that even if I let you leave here there will be nowhere for you to go. Dumbledore has been killed, by Severus Snape."

Bridget stood stock still, for the first time since she followed Tom she began to lose hope. It couldn't be, perhaps this was Tom getting back at her for all the years she tormented him, but there in his eyes, those twisted eyes that she used to worship and love but now hated and despised. There was true cruel joy, Tom could not hide from her, and he wasn't lying.

HPHPHP

Voldemort was still grinning as he watched his former lover's reaction to the news. Bridget was standing rigid, and Voldemort didn't care. This was the best news that had reached his ears in a long time. Potter's greatest protector was dead and nothing was in his way of getting the boy now.

The door opened again and in came Snape, Peter and Draco, they came and stood before the Dark Lord, only Draco spared a glance for Bridget.

HPHPHP

Bridget's senses returned to her when the door opened. Peter entered again this time with Snape and…Draco? Bridget was confused what could the Malfoy boy have to do with this?

She knew Draco from when he was a baby, when Tom disappeared the first time she had been living with the Malfoys'. Lucius had been given instructions to care for her but not let her escape under any circumstances, and so she had stayed with them as Draco's babysitter. When he was a baby he had been a sweet child, but as soon as his primary schooling started, under his father of course, he had learned to hate muggles and despise muggleborns. Bridget had tried her hardest to get him out of this mindset but it had not worked. When Tom came back Lucius brought her to him, and she had been in the house ever since.

Draco glanced at her, it had been a while since he had seen his babysitter. In his early years he had looked up to her as a sister but once she tried to tell him muggleborns were good he'd lost all respect for her.

Tom noticed the glance and remembered, "Ahh, Draco you remember Bridget, I sent her to look after you didn't I."

"Voldemort," Bridget asked quietly, she didn't want to anger him by using his real name, "what does Draco have to do with this?"

"But my dear, didn't you know, oh yes I remember now this was one of the few things I could hide from you." He was mocking her now, he reached out and stroked her cheek gently, she didn't shudder she just stood, "It was Draco's duty to kill Dumbledore, he didn't do it of course, Snape did, but Draco was the one who disarmed the old man."

Bridget looked at the boy who, in his early years was so sweet. She couldn't believe what he had done, and yet she saw in the boy's eyes, was it a glimmer of regret, possibly. She would speak to him later, but now she turned to Tom. Gathering her courage so she would not break down now, she spoke,

"Congratulations _my lord_," She mocked him, "I suppose you'll want to inform your Death Eaters of this momentous occasion, I will gather them in the main meeting hall then."

She turned sharply and left the room, she would collect the Death Eaters into the meeting hall when they arrived, but first some modifications needed to be made.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey there, welcome to my first story. Please review since it is my first story I would love suggestions for improvement. I know it's getting off to a slow start but there will be funnies in the next chapter I promise.

Just a thank you to DinozoFan for helping Beta and getting me to actually post this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort watched Bridget leave, he ignored the mocking tone she had used. He had no doubt she would collect the Death Eaters, although she was annoying, she was useful. He motioned for Wormtail to come forward, the rat winced but did has he had ordered. Voldemort pressed his index finger down on the mark tattooed on Wormtail's left arm, and grinned as he flinched from the pain. The anti-apparition wards would cause the need for his Death Eaters to assemble outside, but that was Bridget's job, to bring them in.

Voldemort turned to the two others before him.

"I congratulate you Severus, you will be rewarded." He than turned to the boy who was looking at his feet, "Draco, you need not fear, I did not expect you to succeed, but I also congratulate you. You managed to disarm Dumbledore, a feat that is not easy."

He turned back to his 'throne' and sat.

'I'll expect both of you at the meeting today and then Severus I wish to speak to you further about your duties at Hogwarts and Draco, although you probably don't need it, you will go with Bridget who will look after you. Now let us go."

HPHPHP

Bridget moved quickly, thanking Merlin for magic as she worked. Within minutes the entire meeting room was transformed, and spells were in place for the Death Eaters and Tom himself. She looked at her watch and swore softly realising that she had to get to the front gates to welcome the Eaters.

When Bridget arrived at the gates she sniggered, the Eaters had know idea what was about to happen.

"If you'd all come this way," Bridget called to them, "I lead you to where the Dark Lord wants us to meet."

Bridget began to walk back up the front steps but was stopped by a scornful voice,

"Us? You can't think he wants you at the meeting to do you?"

Bridget turned, and smiled sweetly,

"Of course he wants me there Bella, surely you didn't think he'd leave me out?" she then giggled softly and turned to the rest of them, "Well come on we don't want to keep him waiting."

The Eaters quickly hurried after her not wanting to be on Tom's bad side. When they reached the room she let the Death Eaters enter first, as they entered they were each hit with a bit of discrete magic, so discrete that they didn't even notice. Bridget heard the distinctive footsteps of Tom coming down the hall; she smiled to herself and stood beside the door awaiting them.

HPHPHP

Voldemort strode confidently down the hall and into the meeting room, as he strode past Bridget he could have sworn he heard her snicker, but when he looked at her, her features showed nothing. Snape and the Malfoy boy followed him into the room and Bridget stepped in. He swept to the head of the table and sat, motioning for the others to do so, "Close the door Bridget, I have good news for my followers". She nodded and turned to the door, as she did so she giggled, it was then Voldemort realised something was about to happen.

HPHPHP

Bridget couldn't help herself, as she turned she giggled and closed the door with a snap, at that exact moment the room transformed and so did the robes of the people inside it. Every single Death Eater, including Tom now had an individual care-bear costume on, and the room was covered in streamers and balloons. Tom opened his mouth in shock and anger, Draco who was standing beside her and had not been hit by the magic just gaped. Bridget smiled widely at Tom,

"You said you had good news so I organised a party," she giggles, "Don't you remember Voldemort? I told you years ago that when I was a little girl I dreamed of having a Care Bear themed party"

Tom stared at her and raised his wand to cancel the enchantment, Bridget giggled again,

"Oh it won't come of, not for half an hour, I guessed that's how long this impromptu party would last"

Tom was fuming and Bridget new it.

HPHPHP

Voldemort watched Bridget's eyes light up, this was a game to her. He went to walk towards her but stumbled in the costume.

"Remove the spells now!" he hissed. She shook her head with that grin on her face,

"Sorry I cant, I told you, half an hour. Just enjoy it a little, look Wormy's got the friendship bear costume isn't that ironic, and yours is the love one, it fits everyone perfectly"

Voldemort grimaced, love, that word again, it didn't exist, not matter how much the girl believed in it. Bridget was lucky he was in such a good mood today, if it were any other day he would've killed her…. ok tortured her. Instead he raised his wand and pointed it at Wormtail, "crucio" he muttered, the screams were like music to his almost non-existent ears. He watched Bridget shudder, she hated when he tortured people, even when it was Death Eaters. Voldemort lifted the spell and listened to the whimpers.

HPHPHP

Bridget breathed a sigh when the screams stopped; she hated that sound, no matter who it was coming from. After a moment she lifted her wand and cast a few spells,

"It'll all disappear in five minutes" she stared straight into Tom's red snake like eyes, she insisted on that contact, showing Tom that she still saw herself as his equal. Tom nodded "good choice my dear, you are lucky I am feeling charitable today," Bridget nodded and glanced at Draco, she didn't want him to be present at this meeting, as much as she didn't like him, she still cared for him,

"Shall I take the boy to my quarters?" Tom sneered at her and Draco, after a moment he nodded,

"I have the information I need from him, you are dismissed, and I suggest you do not try anything like this again, I will not be so kind next time" Bridget nodded and turned to leave, as she did there was a pop and the costumes disappeared. She put a hand on Draco's shoulder and glided him out of the room. As they left she heard Voldemort beginning his speech again, "I have wonderful news my faithful followers, it has been reported that…" Bridget slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stared at Bridget as they climbed the stairs, "how did you…"

"Not here, wait till we get to my rooms" Bridget cut him off. Draco took the time they spent walking in silence to study his former carer. Her brown hair was longer than he remembered and he was now taller than her 5 foot 5 hight, she still had the piercing grey eyes that he had often felt saw right into your soul. He didn't know why she was still alive, he barley knew how HE was still alive, but somehow they both were and now he was again in her care. They arrived in a small lounge type room and she gestured to the couch for him to sit, when he did she sat in the armchair across from him. He stared for a moment before speaking.

"How did you get away with that?"

"I get away with a lot" Bridget replied shortly, a house elf appeared with tea and biscuits for them, she served him then herself.

"But the Dark Lord, he didn't even touch you once, he just let you walk out" she nods,

"I was lucky, he was in a good mood."

"He tortures in a good mood, especially for THAT, I mean how did you set it up?" Bridget sighs,

"Shouldn't I be asking you the questions, like why the hell you left Dumbledore defenceless and at the end of Snape's wand?" Draco looked at the floor,

"I had to, he was going to kill mother, and then me, I had to." Bridget shook her head slowly, she knew it had to be something like that, "Please Bridget, tell me how you got away with it."

"It's a long story Draco, and you don't really want to know"

"I do please, you're the only one that can stand up to him like that I want to learn." Bridget's head snapped up to him and she stared straight into his eyes,

"Never, ever try to stand up to Tom, promise me you won't ever try, it's different for me"

Draco nodded hard "I promise, just tell me why it's different"

Bridget knew she wouldn't be able to dissuade him, so she decided to tell him as little as possible, "Tom and I went to school together, I was in love with him, and I thought he loved me. By the time I realised what he was becoming it was to late to turn back, I knew to much so he wouldn't let me leave, but he refused to kill me, so I'm stuck here" Draco fell silent.

HPHPHP

Voldemort climbed the stairs, the meeting had gone well, fear and torture were a recurring theme. When he reached the landing he turned to the left and walked towards the door at the end, usually he would just summon people to him, but knowing his luck Bridget wouldn't come. He hesitated at the door and debated knocking, but decided that dark lords did not knock. Conversation halted when he turned the door knob and when he entered Bridget stared straight at him, not a hint of fear. The boy on the other hand looked satisfactorily afraid and would not meet his eye. Voldemort raised a non-existent eyebrow at Bridget, she rose slowly not once taking her eyes off him "Yes Tom?"

He hissed at her and Draco flinched "what have I told you about that name?"

"Not to use it in front of your Death Eaters, but Draco is just a child what does it matter that he hears?"

Voldemort sneered at the woman who tormented his life "he is a Death Eater girl and you will do well to remember my commands concerning that name." he glared at the boy who stared at the plate of biscuits in front of him pretending he was deaf. "Malfoy!" Voldemort snapped he looked up never meeting his eye "we are relocating to your father's manor, I am sending you to inform the lady of the house, Bellatrix will escort you, I will be there in 1 day. Go" the boy looked at Bridget who nodded slightly and indicated for him to leave, before he ran off.

HPHPHP

Bridget watched Draco leave, hopefully Wormtail, Bellatrix or Snape would find him first, any of those would get the boy home, no matter how evil they were. She continued to stare at Tom waiting for him to speak first, he moved to one of the chairs and sat, she followed and sat right next to him grabbing his arm and hugging it like a love struck teen. He wrinkled what was left of his nose "Against my better judgment I keep you around, I should kill you now."

"We both know that will never happen Tom, you can only pretend to have a semblance of control over me. Am I to stay here?"

Tom looked at her as if she were insane, which most people would agree with since she spent her days looking for ways to annoy the hell out of him. "You are coming with me, if I left you alone you would probably redecorate the house pink or have my followers wearing costumes or something"

"Now there's some good ideas pink house, I hadn't thought of that one"

Tom groaned and Bridget smiled happily at the sound, it was music to her ears.

"Ready to let me go yet Tom?"

"You know very well that you're never leaving, and I'm glad I never made a horcrux for you, at least you will die in a few years"

"I dunno Tommy, this spell makes me feel younger as well as look it"

Another groan followed this pronouncement, and he tried to shake her off, but she just clung tighter and threw her legs over his.

"So how come we're moving?" she spoke as if this was a normal conversation between to perfectly normal people, not between a half-blood and an evil maniac who enjoyed killing muggles and mudbloods.

"I have no need to tell you my reasoning behind the move." Tom muttered regretting his decision to come up here.

"You don't but you will. Since if you don't I'll find a way to really turn this place pink." Tom shuddered at the thought and debated not telling her, in the end his knowledge that she would always follow through on her threats won out, "we are compromised here, I need a more central position, with floo connection and easy to ward. Due to Lucius' wish for self preservation, his house is warded well and I only need to make a few minor adjustments myself to ensure its continued protection."

Bridget nodded slightly, the Malfoy Manor was well guarded and Lucius' former standing in society meant it was well furnished and not many people knew of its whereabouts, "why have you decided to make this move now Tom?" another shudder at the use of that name, Bridget smiled, it was the small things that made her happy. Tom sighed "because now that the old man is dead I can begin my plans towards the oppression of filth." Bridget felt a jolt at Tom's heartless way of mentioning Dumbledore, she felt a strong loss for the man who introduced her into the wizarding world. Her and Tom had many similarities, hence why they had been attached, Tom could never understand why she forgave her father for abandoning her as a baby. She turned from Tom "fine, I'll come, but don't expect me to be any more helpful" Tom went to speak when the door slammed open, Bellatrix's features changed in rapid succession, first from looking like all her birthdays had come at once, then to looking horrified at Bridget and Tom's seating arrangement, Bridget had managed to get herself on Tom's lap again this time with her head resting on his shoulder an arrangement that allowed her to bug him while not having to looking at his face, and then an anger so deep that she looked like she might explode.

Bridget grinned, this was priceless.

* * *

Hey there, hope your all enjoying the story so far, please review. It would be really helpful to me so that I can learn, I also love to hear what you think of my story. On another note, I'm trying to update as often as possible and as consistently, but due to life I can't always do that. I will get the chapters up as soon as they're ready.

Happy reading, Faith.


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort looked up as the door slammed open, it was Bellatrix, he cringed at the scene that he knew would unfold as he watched the emotions change across her face. Why the woman was so obsessed with him he'd never know, perhaps like other it was simply power, but the woman had a husband for Merlin's sake, why couldn't she just be happy with him, but no she had to cause more trouble for the dark lord by fighting with his ex-girlfriend. Bellatrix glared at Bridget "What's _she_ doing My Lord, why do you let such filth reside here?" Voldemort snarled

"Who I allow to live and don't is none of your concern Bellatrix, you would do well to remember that."

Bridget smiled sweetly "Never mind, Voldy darling, she can insult me all she wishes, if it makes her feel better about her insignificant life." Voldemort showed no sign of anger at being called darling, he was to busy trying to surreptitiously remove Bridget from his lap. He looked up at the pause in conversation to see Bellatrix standing with her mouth hanging open in response to his allowance of pet names. Bridget stood plans forming for really creating a scene but realised that she wouldn't have to do much to push Bellatrix in the right direction.

Bellatrix glared evilly at her "why you little…" she pulled her wand out and pointed it at Bridget who simply smiled and took out her own, "Are you going to fight me Bellatrix? Do you think that's wise with Voldemort sitting right here?" Bellatrix was again shocked, Bridget smiled on the inside didn't Bella get that she was allowed to get away with more than the Eaters. "You dare speak his name?" Bella spat, as she glanced at Voldemort for conformation that this was a crime, when he did nothing but stare at the two women facing off with nothing but a slight look of annoyance in his eye she cracked, "I'll teach you to insult the Dark Lord" she raised her wand "crucio" she cried, Bridget went to shield the spell but no one can block Bella's cruciatus curse. Bridget ended up screaming on the ground, it was then that Voldemort stood "Enough" he said in his commanding tone that could not be ignored. Bella removed the spell from Bridget who lay panting on the carpet, "but my lord she…" Voldemort glared, "Don't you ever cast a spell on Bridget again, or I will punish you severely." Bellatrix nodded "yes my lord" she bowed her head.

Voldemort strode from the room, without glancing at Bridget. She watched him leave shocked still panting from her position on the floor, then looked up at Bella "Well Bella – you heard him – I suggest – you leave – now." Bella sneered at her "I won't give up, he said not to casts spells on you, so I'll find another way to get you out of here." She left the room haughtily but Bridget called out before she shut the door "Draco is – wandering around the house – looking for you" Bella simply turned up her nose and left giving no indication that she heard Bridget.

HPHPHP

Voldemort entered his throne room and sat heavily in his chair. After a moment he started hitting himself in the head, why the hell did he protect that… that witch. He couldn't understand why she caused that reaction in him. He hated her more than anything else and just wanted to be rid of her. But he could neither kill her nor have someone else kill her. What was worse was that he knew she could hold her own in a fight and if he were to send her into a battle she would just escape or fight for Dumbledore's Order. Perhaps he could allow Potter to see her next to him, or in one of those annoyingly, disgusting positions. Yes, that could be the solution to his problems, just let Potter think that she was another loyal follower, one that he Lord Voldemort allowed closer than anyone else. Potter would kill her on sight if he saw that. Then he wouldn't be killing her or ordering her death. It would get rid of her and would mean that she could never tell the Order anything.

Voldemort grinned to himself, he would be rid of that girl forever.

HPHPHP

The following day Bridget woke early with a plan, since it was her last day in the house she'd make it a memorable one.

First she took a piece of parchment and wrote on the top of it 'Rank and Score'. Then she went downstairs to Tom's planning room, here he had written down the names of every Death Eater, she copied the male's names on to the parchment with numbers next to them, paying only some attention to the order, and writing a few notes next to each name, chuckling to herself as she did.

Heading back up to her room with the parchment she placed them on a table to be used later.

Bridget then moved to her dresser and took out a particular night gown, after a few modifications with her wand it was ready. She put it on and checked the time, it was still very early which meant that Tom would still be in bed, exactly what she needed for her plan to work. She snuck down the halls to his room, with a quick giggle she slipped in, bypassing his alarms. She paused at the door and looked at him lying in the bed. He was so still and perfectly straight that Bridget could almost believe he was dead. She searched his sleeping face, looking for the one she used to love watching so long ago, could it really have been 50 years ago that she met Tom Riddle? The handsome charming boy that won her heart, the monster lying in the bed could never have been the same boy. Bridget couldn't make the two match even though she knew it was true. Hearing movement in the hall she snapped out of her reverie, she quickly moved to the bedside and, suppressing a shudder, climbed in.

* * *

Hey Readers, sorry for the wait. I know this chapter is small but I've got another one almost finished and it will be up in a few days. You will not be disappointed, I promise.

Happy Reading - Faith :)


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort was dreaming, contrary to popular death eater belief he was more human than they thought. He had to sleep, eat, use the bathroom and on occasion he dreamt. This particular dream was one that brought him joy, he could see himself lord of the English wizarding world, and his army had grown to such a size that he was preparing to take over every other country. Sadly, as his dream reached its end he stirred and began to wake. Desperately trying to keep hold of the dream world, as we all do, Voldemort rolled over to find a more comfortable position and snuggled into his pillow.

HPHPHP

Bridget held very still as Tom wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't loose her concentration now, not at this critical point. She wished he would just wake up already so her torment could end, but she wasn't going to wake him. Bridget stifled a giggle though when Tom pulled her closer and actually sighed into her hair. He was acting almost human snuggling with her, as if they really were lovers.

HPHPHP

Voldemort frowned as he drifted into consciousness, that really had been a satisfying dream. He shifted his head a little and frowned harder when he noticed the texture of his pillow. Why was there hair on it, and why did it feel harder than usual, and heavier on the arm that was wrapped underneath it.

Voldemort blinked open his eyes and came face to face, literally, with Bridget. She smiled at him as he stared in shock, as his brain caught up with his eyes he yelled sharply and tried to extract himself from her but she put her arms around his neck and held him there. "Oh Tom, it's so nice to have you hold me like this again, I never thought I would see you like this again." Voldemort spluttered, "Wh-what are you doing in here? Looking like what?" Bridget just smiled at him "Oh you know what I'm doing in here." She ran a finger down his chest, and he tried to back away again only to be pulled back by her arms, the girl was surprisingly strong. "And you look like you did as a boy, wide eyed, innocent. It's wonderful to see you without a thought about taking over the world in your head"

Voldemort blinked stunned at the woman's audacity for another moment before coming to his senses, he raised his hands and grabbed hold of her wrists and removed them from his neck, "Get out of here, before I curse you to Antarctica" he yelled as he moved away from her. It had no effect on Bridget who somehow wormed her way closer and got her arms around him again, "Tommy, dear, that's enough of that, we both know your idle threats mean nothing. And it doesn't matter anyway, we're alone, you can be yourself with me." She moved close to him and touched her forehead to his; Voldemort had no idea how to get himself out of the situation and had started panicking.

Just as Voldemort thought it couldn't get any worse, there was a knock at the door, "My Lord, we heard yelling, do you need us?" it was Alecto, no doubt Amycus was near as well. Before Voldemort could do anything Bridget spoke.

HPHPHP

This was perfect it couldn't get any better, first Tom snuggled with her and then someone came to investigate the shouting. Bridget seized the moment quickly "It's alright Amycus, Voldemort and I were just waking up" she called.

Outside she heard the thump of a body falling to the floor, someone had fainted. Beside her Tom looked as though he wished he could sink right into the floor and never come back. She smiled sweetly at him "What's wrong Tommy? It's the truth, we are just waking up." He spluttered but couldn't respond to her, he didn't even notice that she had managed to get closer to him. "Oh Tom lets just lie in bed all day. Surely your Death Eaters can take care of things without you?" she spoke loudly her voice carrying to the hall, there was still silence.

After a moment Tom found his voice, "Out" he hissed "now!" she smiled and gritted her teeth unnoticeably to him, leaning closer and kissing his cheek, "Ok Tommy, if you insist. I'll just go to my room and change then" she crawled out from under the sheets and stood.

Obviously Tom hadn't noticed what she had been wearing but now his jaw dropped. The incredible suggestive and subtly revealing nightgown she wore was not what he had expected. Bridget spun in a small circle "Do you like it Tommy, I wore it just for you."

He said nothing, and she shrugged, "Fine I'll just go now then." She walked to the door.

HPHPHP

Voldemort's jaw dropped at the sight before him, she couldn't go in the hall like that. What would his followers think? They'd jump to conclusions and his perfect reputation as a heartless, feelingless soul would be in tatters, not that he wasn't a heartless, feelingless man but it was beside the point. If they didn't think he was they wouldn't fear him.

She was saying something but he didn't listen, she was walking to the door so he lunged forward to stop her. She didn't stop but she turned as she opened the door "So you do like my outfit. Naughty boy." With that she walked into the hall, everyone standing out there had heard her, and now they could see her.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm sorry I took longer than I said I would, and I know this one's shorter than most but hopefully the content makes up for it. Please review it makes me happy cause then I know wether you like my story and what i need to improve on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there's more Bella/Bridget fighting coming and also what that list was for.

Happy reading, Faith


	6. Chapter 6

It was perfect oh so perfect, Bridget couldn't help but smile as she opened the door and stepped out. Standing outside the door was no less than eight of Voldemort's most loyal supporters, the ones that actually lived in the mansion with him. Bridget smiled at them as she stepped over Alecto's limp form, "You better move her before Voldemort comes out. He doesn't like bodies in his doorway." She said calmly to Amycus, whose mouth was hanging open as he stared at her attire.

Bridget turned to see Peter, Avery, Macnair, Gibbon and Jugson all staring at her with a similar look as Amycus. She smiled, this would help fuel her plan for later.

Just as she was about to start walking down the hall to her room the eighth person flung herself at her, knocking her to the ground. "You slut! How dare you enter the Dark Lords bed chamber!" Bellatrix Lestrange momentarily forgot her wand and started hitting and scratching every part of Bridget's body she could reach shrieking wildly.

Bridget lay on the floor trying to block her attacks and reach for her own wand, when her fingers got close Bellatrix realised what she was trying to do and flung the wand down the hall. Bridget groaned and tried to crawl away which only made Bellatrix increase her attack. Bridget kicked out at the younger woman trying to dissuade her, but Bellatrix simply ignored it and continued her efforts at permanently scarring Bridget's face using only her nails. The male Death Eaters couldn't decide weather they should break it up or continue to watch the girl fight, which they were enjoying.

HPHPHP

Voldemort sat on the bed still stunned, but his mind working faster than it ever had before. There has to be a way to salvage this situation, surely there could be some reason as to why Bridget had been in his room he could make up. Voldemort rose and started to pace, all the while putting on his robes to appear formidable to his Death Eaters. He could always just kill anyone who mentioned it, but that wouldn't be enough. It would look like he was ashamed or embarrassed, and Dark Lords certainly felt no such emotions. Emotions, he thought, that was the key. He remembered vaguely that there was some emotion you were supposed to feel when a woman presented herself as Bridget had done. And it was certainly not that stupid love, he told himself sternly. There was another but he needed to research it first, in the meantime he'd act as though it were normal for her to come out of his room.

With his mind set Voldemort picked up his wand and headed to the door, just as the yelling started. He tore open the door to see Bellatrix sitting atop Bridget who was desperately trying to stop the other woman from scratching her face. Voldemort felt the familiar rage bubbling in him, but attributed it to finding them fighting in the hall rather than a want to stop Bridget from being hurt.

"ENOUGH" he said loudly, Voldemort did not need to yell his voice simply carried. Bellatrix stopped attacking, frozen in fear. "Did I not tell you not to harm Bridget?" Bellatrix moved away from Bridget quickly, cowering at Voldemort's feet. "I'm sorry my Lord, her actions angered me."

Voldemort sneered at her "And what actions were these that you found so despicable that you felt the need to ruin the face I went to pains to preserve?" Voldemort stared down at Bellatrix and knew he had said the right thing when she flinched. "I'm sorry my Lord, I forgot my Lord, it will not happen again."

Voldemort glared at her and raised his wand "You seem so determined to harm my property Bellatrix, even after I said not to touch her." Bellatrix knew better than to correct him on his wording, it would just mean more punishment, "Crucio" Voldemort hissed and Bellatrix's screams echoed down the hall.

"What freedoms I do and do not allow Bridget are not yours to judge Bellatrix, you best remember that." He cast the spell again and smiled, enjoying the sound and taking his frustration from the morning out on her. When he lifted the spell he looked down at the whimpering women "I trust that this will not happen again, for if it does, the punishment will be more severe."

He didn't wait for an answer simply looking towards Bridget on the floor, who was wincing as she tried to sit up without revealing more than absolutely necessary "Get up, get changed. We leave for the Malfoy house at nightfall, I expect you to have your things ready" Bridget nodded and smiled at him, he ignored her and swept down the hall to his planning room, he had things to do.

* * *

I know it's a short one, but I'm having a slight case of the fuzzies. I figured this short chapter would be better than nothing. I will get writing as soon as I finish this essay my uni wants me to write. Don't they know that I have more important things like writing fanfiction to do?

Happy reading Faith :)


	7. Chapter 7

Despite the mornings excitement Lord Voldemort thought the move to Malfoy Manor went seamlessly. Minus Bridget's small disruption upon arrival that her room wasn't close enough to Voldemort's. Didn't she realise that he had done that on purpose? She didn't need any help to torment him.

Voldemort was happily ordering his minions around and every now and then throwing in a bit of torture when he noticed something odd, Bridget wasn't bothering him. He immediately went into panic mode. If she wasn't around that meant she was planning something or worse doing something, and that something would undoubtedly cause a lot of trouble for the Dark Lord. Voldemort swept from the room and went in search of his former lover.

At that point in time Bridget wasn't plotting or even enacting some dastardly plot designed to make Tom's life a living hell. She was sitting in her room nursing her wounds and sulking. Bridget was sulking because although she was good at pushing Tom's buttons, the one thing she had never been good at was healing spells. Bellatrix had managed to get a few good scratches across Bridget's face that morning, despite Tom's interference, two of which had been bleeding and stung rather badly.

Bridget sat in a chair in her room and vowed not to leave till they healed. She knew it was rather vain of her but she didn't want to give Bellatrix the satisfaction of knowing she'd actually harmed her.

As she sat staring into space and fuming at Bellatrix, her door burst open.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to knock you twit, I could've be…" as she turned around she saw Tom standing there slightly out of breath "Oh, it's you." She turned back around and ignored him.

"What are you planning? I don't want any nonsense today so you can just forget whatever plans you have and stay here." Tom entered the room and stood behind the chair she was in.

"I wasn't planning anything, so you can go away and leave me be." Bridget didn't have the patience for the so called 'Dark Lord', she'd had enough of fawning over him and wanted to pretend that she wasn't trapped and had married a nice man and had lots of pretty children and grandchildren and that Tom was a distant memory.

But Tom didn't seem to want to work with this plan; instead he came around the chair and looked at her.

"What's wrong with you? Are you under a curse? Did Bellatrix curse you? That's the final straw, I'm killing that woman, I don't care how good of a fighter she is I've had it."

As much as the thought of him killing Bellatrix made her feel better, Bridget shook her head. She wasn't like Tom, she didn't kill for the sake of it, and she'd feel guilty in the morning. She looked up at him "I'm fine; she hasn't been near me all day. I just want to be alone." He didn't look convinced so Bridget lowered her meagre occulumency shields and stared him in the eye.

Voldemort was slightly shocked when Bridget told him to get out. Usually she would take the chance to throw herself at him and make him uncomfortable. The change was unsettling though he couldn't place why he wanted her back to her normal self.

He was even further shocked when she gave him an invitation into her mind. Voldemort didn't usually bother with entering her mind, since she persisted in thinking hard about times in the shower or other such things designed to make him uncomfortable, simply to impress upon him that he was unwanted in her head. But this invitation was very out of the ordinary and made him worry.

Another part of Voldemort was thinking at this same moment that he needed to have a serious discussion with himself about why exactly he cared about the mental state of the girl and why he didn't just kill her already.

Nevertheless Voldemort entered Bridget's mind to find out that what the girl wanted most at this moment was to have a white-picket-fence perfect life with some unknown man. For the second time that day Voldemort felt something that was not the usual anger and hate flare up inside him, at least this time the unknown emotion was closer to those two. The other underlying thing he felt from Bridget was anger that she couldn't cast a simple healing charm. He almost laughed but managed to suppress it for a chuckle. Bridget was staring up at him with pleading eyes now, begging to be released, but it turned to anger when he had chuckled. Voldemort immediately regretted it.

Bridget was fuming now, he had actually laughed at her wishes for a normal life. The bastard had stolen everything from her, but then he persisted in mocking her daydreams. Bridget stood angrily and grabbed a book from the table beside her flinging it at Tom. It hit him square on the head, he stood there in shock for a moment probably because he didn't think anyone would actually just throw things at him. Bridget picked up the next thing, a cup, which hit him square on the chest before smashing on the ground at his feet.

Tom strode forward and grabbed hold of Bridget's shoulders. Bridget was now the one in shock, this was the first time in years that he had initiated contact with her, as she looked up at him, his face so close to hers, she thought she saw the old Tom looking back at her. But it was gone in an instant, the old snake face back as ugly as ever. Without saying anything Tom pulled out his wand and cast a healing spell on her face. He swiftly turned to leave, but paused at the doorway "You're to stay here, no plotting or planning, or interfering just stay here and stay out of my way." He left shutting the door behind himself. Bridget stood for a moment wondering at what had caused Tom to treat her kindly. Could he actually have feeling or was there some other motive? Not being able to answer her own question, Bridget turned to her trunk where she pulled out a piece of paper she had hidden there. No matter how well he treated her Tom was still evil and therefore she was defiantly not going to stop plotting, planning or interfering, in fact she was going to double her efforts.

Someone stop me, don't let me do it, oh no, too late. I made Voldemort have feelings, I'm a bad, bad girl. Consolation is that it's slightly longer than the last one

Happy Reading Faith


	8. Chapter 8

When Voldemort returned to Malfoy's study he was quite pleased with himself. The idea he had struck upon while in Bridget's room was genius. By treating her well and kindly perhaps she would desist in her efforts to make life difficult. Voldemort was still congratulating himself when he realised the flaw in his plan, he didn't know how to be kind. Healing her had been a fluke, no body likes pain, but how was he supposed to be nice when he was the Dark Lord. Voldemort sat behind the desk and put his head in his hands. It was at this moment that Narcissa entered,

"Oh, my Lord, I apologise, I did not know you were in here…"

Voldemort waved a hand at her indicating that she should be silent. He was about to tell her to leave when he saw the answer to his problem. Not the best one, but women were so hard to come by in a Dark Army.

"Narcissa, you know what women like don't you?" she looked at the dark Lord confused, "I suppose my Lord, I know what I like."

"Good, good, I have a guest here, Bridget, I want you to, oh I don't know befriend her, or something. But keep her happy, give her what she wants."

Narcissa frowned, she knew her sister didn't like the woman Voldemort had brought to her home, "My Lord, forgive me but I thought her more a prisoner then a guest."

Voldemort's gaze narrowed at Narcissa, "Do not make the same mistakes as your sister. Bridget is to be treated well and since you cannot fight you are to serve me in other ways, one is opening your house to me, the other is to make Bridget happy and keep her out of the way."

Narcissa nodded, her sisters wrath, while fearful, was nothing in comparison to that of the Dark Lord's. Besides which she was growing tired of Bellatrix's blood thirsty talk and wished for a different companion. She supposed Bridget would do, and while she had not spoken to the woman before, she had been good with her Draco when he was a baby.

Voldemort waved her from the room "you know where she is, go." He smiled when her back was turned. His problem was solved.

HPHPHPHP

Bridget looked up from her paper when someone knocked on the door. She was slightly confused as no one usually came to see her except Tom, and he didn't knock. Putting the paper away in a desk drawer she went to the door and opened it to find Narcissa standing there.

"The Dark Lord sent me here…"

Bridget gave her a confused look, "why would he send you? Doesn't he know your family hates me?"

Narcissa shook her head, "Bella hates you, not I. The Dark Lord thought you would appreciate feminine company, and as his choices are limited he chose me."

Bridget thought about it and agreed, she preferred Narcissa to Bellatrix, the former hadn't attacked her. She moved aside and allowed Narcissa in, "So I don't mind if you just sit for an hour or two that should be enough to satisfy Lord Snake-face."

Narcissa entered but did not sit, she stood awkwardly for a moment staring around the room before asking very quietly, "Why do you torment him?"

Bridget was taken aback by the question but simply smiled at Narcissa, "I would think that the answer to that is obvious."

"You're angry at him for keeping you here?" Narcissa guessed.

"No I'm angry at what he's doing. It's horrible and I don't see how the rest of you can't see it."

"The Dark Lord is ridding the world of the mudbloods, they steal magic."

Bridget shook her head, "whether they steal magic or not, it does not excuse the killing of so many innocent people."

"It's for the greater good."

"And far too many people have lost their lives serving the greater good where no good came of it."

"Good will come of this, the Lord has said so."

"Your blinded Narcissa, even now I can see how your family will be treated in the months to come."

"It will be worth the freedom we will have."

"What freedom Narcissa? Look at what happened to your son, do you want that to happen again?"

"Th-the Dark Lord has his reasons."

"Of course he has his reasons, he was punishing Lucius. Even I could see that."

Narcissa turned from her and Bridget huffed turning back to her desk, Bridget had planted the seed of doubt in Narcissa's mind and the conversation was, for now, ended.

Bridget and Narcissa sat in the room reading and not talking to one another for an hour. Narcissa stood placed her book back on the shelf and left the room without a word.

Once the door was shut Bridget smiled, peace at last. She pulled out her list and looked down on it. There was nothing more she could think to add, it was as good as it was going to get. Tomorrow she would put her plan into action.

* * *

Hey readers, I know this is a short one but I'm hoping to have another chapter up before I go to work tonight so don't worry. I'm very sorry for the long wait and I promise to get more written ASAP.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and get ready for the next cause there's gonna be funnies. Happy Reading, Faith.


	9. Chapter 9

Bridget woke early the next day and dressed quickly before sneaking down to the Malfoy's spacious entrance hall grabbing the detailed parchment on the way past. There was an important Death Eater meeting today and it meant that it was the perfect time to unleash her plan. She enlarged the parchment in her hand so that it was half the size of the wall. She then stuck it to the wall with a permanent sticking charm and then set a concealing charm that would wear off around lunch time, just when the Eaters would start arriving. Smiling quietly to herself she snuck off to go stand in front of Voldemort's door.

HPHPHP

Voldemort woke with a foreboding feeling hanging over him. Bridget had planned something for today, he just knew it. Slowly he rose from his bed and dressed for the day, he knew he shouldn't delay the inevitable but he really wasn't in the mood for her today. Maybe he'd get Narcissa to keep her company again, it seemed to work the day before.

After he had dressed he walked to the door and opened it to see Bridget standing there with a large grin on her face.

"Good morning Tom!" she said, far to chipper than anyone had a right to be at this time of the morning. "Did you sleep well?"

Voldemort sighed, yes it was going to be one of those days, "I have told you not to call me by that name."

"Ah but Tom, it is the name you introduced yourself to me by when we first met, and as they say, first impressions stick." She smiled that far too happy smile as Voldemort brushed past her.

"Are we eating in the dining room today? Or are you going to sulk in the study like you did last night at dinner?"

Voldemort sneered, "Since you have already found me I suppose I shall eat in the dining room." Voldemort lead the way out of the room and swept down the hall to the dining room. Bridget, ever annoying, followed him all the way hovering by his shoulder like an annoying sparrow. He told her this and she simply grinned, "Oh Tom you think I'm a sparrow? How delightful, will it be your pet name for me from now on? I do hope it will be."

Voldemort groaned, he had not meant to pay her a compliment but rather dissuade her. Who could like those annoying little birds anyway?

Breakfast passed far too slowly for Voldemort as Bridget insisted on feeding him breakfast and insisted that he in turn fed her. In all it was a very embarrassing experience and Voldemort was glad that the only ones their to witness it were Lucius and Narcissa, both of whom had the sense to neither mention it or ever speak of it again.

Voldemort was glad when Narcissa finally had the presence of mind to ask Bridget to assist her in clearing the dishes. Just for that small favour he planed to reward her handsomely when he next got the chance.

HPHPHP

Bridget enjoyed her morning immensely but could not wait for the afternoon to come. What she had planed would cause such an uproar that Tom would never be able to calm his Death Eaters down, at least until he started firing killing curses. Bridget spent the late morning with Narcissa and decided to take pity on the woman for her trick involved her husband and she did not want her only companion in this house to hate her.

"Narcissa," she said when there was a break in the idle conversation they had been having while washing the dishes, "this afternoon, I've planned for something to happen, but I have to tell you, no matter what anyone says, that none of what is written on the wall is true."

Narcissa looked at her with a curious expression, and opened her mouth to ask more but Bridget cut her off, "just trust me on this, none of it is true."

Narcissa nodded and consented to not be in on the secret. She figured it would be safer for her in the end if she didn't know what was going to happen.

HPHPHP

The rest of the morning passed quickly for Bridget, and when the time came for the Eaters to start arriving she disappeared to stand in a small alcove near the entrance hall where she could watch the fun.

As the Death Eaters arrived they lingered in the hall waiting for others and to be called into the meeting room, a job reserved for Bridget as Tom believed she should be of some use. On this day Bridget planed to let them just wait.

When they had all arrived it was very near 12:30, the time Tom had set for the meeting, but they did not dare enter the meeting room without Bridget leading them there as the master may not be ready for them. At 12:31 exactly the concealing charm wore off to reveal Bridget's masterpiece.

It took a few moments for the Death Eaters to notice it but when they did the cries of outrage were enormous and those that weren't outraged felt rather proud.

Bridget chuckled from her hiding place, Tom should be out any moment and without fail there he was stalking towards them ready to send curses flying when he saw the new decoration. He stood for a moment dumbfounded before bellowing "BRIDGET!"

Bridget waited a moment before coming out of her hiding spot and standing before Tom. She bowed to him and said reverently "my lord." He glared at her and pointed at the parchment on the wall.

"What. Is. That?" he spat. Bridget turned slowly and looked up at the wall and innocently surveyed her work. The work in question was a splendid list that read as follows;

Tom Riddle 10/10 – oh how I miss him, a gorgeous face, body to die for, and plenty of imagination and application to the task at hand.  
Lucius Malfoy 9/10 – What can I say? The only reason he's not a ten was because I can't get over my old love. Narcissa certainly picked a good one, that or she is an excellent teacher  
Mulciber 9/10 – certainly doesn't need the Imperius Curse to bend a woman to his will.  
Severus Snape 8/10 – that hair, need I say more. He can stir my cauldron any day.  
Rabastan Lestrange 8/10 – great for a guy that's been in Azkaban for so long  
Igor Karkaroff 8/10 – that accent was amazing, the way he rolled his tongue when he talked, a very useful skill to have. Too bad he's dead  
Regulus Black 7/10 – I did always like them young, he was always a people pleaser  
Antonin Dolohov 7/10 – his name roles of the tongue, oh so easy.  
Rodolphus Lestrange 7/10 – Bella had taught him some bad habits but I think I broke them  
Jugson 7/10 – helped out after Goyle was such an epic failure. I don't really know if he was worth a 7, but after Goyle he was a great relief  
Voldemort 7/10 – took a while to get over his face and the body has suffered but was worth it in the end, though he lacks the application of his predecessor

Theodore Nott 6/10 – his very senior age meant that he knew things, but it really doesn't matter how many spells you know if your wand doesn't work  
Yaxley 6/10 – better then I thought, though not a lot of imagination  
Travers 6/10 – lacks focus  
Evan Rosier 6/10 – was a bit distant but not bad  
Augustus Rookwood 5/10 – for an unspeakable he isn't good at keeping a secret, I think his whole neighbourhood knew I was there  
Avery 5/10 – pretty dweeby but not miserable  
Bartemius Crouch Jr 4/10 – he had too many daddy issues  
Walden Macnair 4/10 – little to obsessed with animals and sharpening his knife  
Wilkes 4/10 – he was no great loss to the cause Voldemort, far too grabby  
Selwyn 4/10 – little rough around the edges  
Gibbon 3/10 – much too distant, I swear he was staring out the window most of the time  
Amycus Carrow 3/10 – he isn't very good at delayed gratification but certainly better then Thorfinn  
Peter Pettigrew 2/10 – clearly a novice, with friends like James and Sirius you'd think he'd be better  
Crabbe 2/10 – only just better then Goyle  
Goyle 1/10 – much to slow on the uptake, really couldn't keep up.  
Thorfinn Rowle 0/10 – lets just say I'm not surprised he's always early to meetings.

Bridget turned back to Tom, "Why my lord it is something I have been working on for quiet some time, and as it is finally finished I decided to show everyone my findings."

Tom stood in shocked silence for a minute before snaring at her, "The study, now. And don't try anything." Bridget smiled sweetly and walked calmly to the study quite proud of herself.

Tom on the other hand was seething. He turned to his Death Eaters and growled "I will deal with all of you later; the meeting can wait till tomorrow. An all of you who laid a hand on Bridget will be punished severely."

The Death Eaters made a hasty retreat as Tom stormed off after Bridget.

* * *

Hello readers, sorry I've taken so long for this but you can thank DinozzoFan for me finally updating as she bugs me terribly for this story to be posted. I think this has been the funniest chapter yet. Please review because I would really love some feedback on what you think of this chapter. I promise if you review I'll update faster.

Also I dedicate this chapter to all those lovely people who have favorited my story. It gives me happy chills when I see those emails. But reviews are even better ;)

Happy Reading, Faith.


	10. Chapter 10

Voldemort was seething, he could not believe the nerve of that woman, he watched as she sat herself in a chair and looked up at him without a hint of worry on her face. For the moment Voldemort just paced back and forth to angry to even speak to her eventually he sat in the high-backed chair behind the desk and put his head in his hands. In a voice that almost sounded like a whimper he said "7?" There was a silence in the room that pressed down on him before Bridget burst into laughter. Voldemort's head fell to the desk with a thud, what had possessed him to say that, how that could have been the first thing out of his mouth was ridiculous. Voldemort kept his head on the desk as her laughter quieted, he heard movement and realised she was in front of him. He slowly lifted his head, preparing to be mocked and laughed at more, but what he saw was a slightly confused face staring at him and not moving. He decided to wait and let her talk first, he couldn't trust that he wouldn't say anything embarrassing… again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bridget stood staring at him, she had no idea what to say to what Tom had just said. Nor the disappointed look he now wore. She took a moment to regain her composure deciding that it was best to continue with her usual teasing rather then address his concern over a score given on something that never happened.

"Oh Tom," she cried as she put her arms around his neck and sat on his lap, "I didn't know you cared so much A plan began to form in her mind about what to do next but it would take time.

For now she simply peppered Tom's face with kisses mentally shuddering and vowing to wash her mouth out later. Tom frowned and tried to shoo her away it took him picking her up by the waist and dumping her on the floor. Bridget scowled at Tom and wrinkled her nose at him.

"Well if that's the way you feel you shouldn't have kicked up such a fuss."

"Well if you left me alone I wouldn't have anything to complain about."

Bridget almost smiled at their childish fight,

"Well if you weren't so evil I wouldn't have to."

"If you just accepted how useless muggles are you'd see reason."

"If you weren't so prejudice…" she was cut off by the door opening.

"What!" both Bridget and Tom turned to look at the door, it was Mulciber,

"My Lord, I apologise, but there is news, from the ministry, Yaxley has secured a position in the higher ranks."

Tom glared at Bridget for a moment longer before waving a hand at Mulciber, "fine, fine, I will be in the meeting room in a moment."

Bridget watched Mulciber leave and as he did so he glanced her way winking, and giving a little smirk. It was not missed by Tom, Mulciber quickly shut the door before the curse hit him. Tom's gaze was returned to Bridget and he snarled at her, "Don't you ever go near any of them again, or you will be at the end of my wand."

"What makes you think I actually slept with them? Or at least all of them?"

Tom sneered, but gave no reply deciding to just sweep out of the room. Bridget gave a small chuckle before getting up herself, it was time to begin planning again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bridget was in her room, planning away for her next attack on Tom. She was on her hands and knees looking under her bed pulling things out from under it. She already had a pile of shoes, boxes and forgotten clothes beside her when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called her head still under the bed. The door opened and someone entered.

"Err have I come at a bad time?" a voice asked. Bridget sat up narrowly missing bumping her head.

"Oh Draco it's you. What's up?"

"Oh umm just, well…" Bridget smiled at him, "Trying to get away from the hordes of Death Eaters?" Draco nodded sheepishly. Bridget smiled at him, "Don't worry you can hide out here, come in and close the door."

Draco entered and closed the door as Bridget turned to continue searching her room.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Draco asked watching from in front of the door. Bridget looked back at him, "Have a seat." She gestured to the couch in her room. Draco sat and looked around her room, it was the same one she had had before Tom had come back. It was a decent size, enough to hold not only her bed but a small sitting area around the fireplace along with a few bookshelves. He turned back to watch Bridget pull more things out from under her bed. After a few minutes she exclaimed joyfully "Ah huh!" she came out smiling and holding a box. "Found it." she carried it over to the armchair that sat near the couch.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Something I kept from a very long time ago. From before Tom deformed himself."

Draco looked at the box and wondered why she would keep something for so long. While he was wondering she was looking through it with a look on her face like she was reliving fond memories. She pulled a photo from the box and handed it to Draco. She was in the picture looking exactly as she did right now, except she was in the Hogwarts uniform, beside her stood a young man with dark hair, he was sneering rather then grinning like she was, and had his arm around her.

"Who is the boy?" Draco asked watching as the Bridget in the picture waved and put her arm around the boy squeezing him in a hug.

"It's Tom," she said sadly "before he ran off to become the Dark Lord."

Draco looked at the picture and tried to match the frightening Dark Lord he knew with the handsome young man in the picture. Bridget laughed guessing the look on his face, "yeah I know, hard to believe huh?"

Draco nodded, "How did he end up looking like a snake?"

"That's a story for another day I think. Or maybe not ever…"

"But I want to know…"

"I said no." Bridget said sternly cutting him off. Draco dropped the topic knowing he wouldn't get anywhere today.

"So why were you looking for this old photo?"

Bridget grinned "I wasn't looking for the photo in particular, but something that might be in the box."

"And is it in the box?"

"Good point Draco." Bridget sifted through the box and smiled.

"So is it there." Draco asked trying to look into the box.

"Yep, it's here but I can't tell you what it is, that would be giving away the surprise."

Draco frowned and started to whine, "That's not fair, I wanna know what it is."

Bridget held up a hand and looked at him crossly, indicating that he should stop or be kicked out.

"Fine, then what's it for?"

Bridget smirked, "That's a question I can only half answer. It's for my next trick on Tom."

* * *

Hello faithful readers. I know, I know, I'm a horrible updater, I have excuses but you probably don't care. You just want to read more of my story, in which case your prayers have been answered, as I am on mid-year break YAY. I hope to have more updates soon and I would also like your opinions. Would you like me to write a sort of prequel as to how Bridget and Moldyshorts met?

Happy Reading, FaithLavinia.


End file.
